Family Guy Fan Script 2
by AnakinJediknight62
Summary: 2nd Family Guy Fan Script.


Family Guy Fan Script #2 By:Austin Vargas _

Veiwer Discretion is edvised.

(Theme Song)

(The Griffins watching the news)

Tom:" In other news, Vaseline is now illegal, because scientist state that men who use it for thier personal Fantasies eventually get penis cancer."

Diane:" Now Ollie with the weather"

Ollie:" It's Hot Outside!"

Diane:" thanks Ollie"

(then Chris runs in the house, his face is scarred and bleeding)

Lois:" Chris what happened? and what took you so long to get home?"

Chris:" These boys at school beat me up"

Lois:" Oh my poor Baby"

Peter:" I'll take em out for ya!"

Brian:" Peter, you've never stood up to a bully in your life"

Peter:" Sure I Have, like when I went back in time"

(FlashBack: Imitating Back To The Future)

Peter:" oh yeah, all you gotta do is go over there and ask her."

George:" What, right here right now in the cafeteria? What if she said no? I don't know if I could take that kind of , I think she'd rather go with somebody else."

Peter:" Who?"

George:" Biff."

Biff:" C'mon, c'mon."

Loraine:" Leave me alone."

Biff:" You want it, you know you want it, and you know you want me to give it to you."

Loraine:" Shut your filthy mouth, I'm not that kind of girl."

Biff:" Well maybe you are and you just don't know it yet."

Loraine:" Get your meat hooks off of me."

Peter:" You heard her she said get your meat hooks, off"

Biff:" So what's it to you, you're new here,I'm gonna cut you a break, why don't you make like a tree, and get out of here."

(End FlashBack)

(later that night in Peter and Lois' room)

Peter:" I'm gonna do you harder than ever you sexy lady"

Lois:" Peter, I'm not in the Mood"

Peter:" what if I sing to you first like Anakin does to Padme"

(cut to Padme in her room when Anakin appears dancing and singing)

Anakin:" I want to have intercourse with you,uh! OO! Yea! intercourse with you"

(Obi-Wan's Head pops in)

Obi-Wan:" Relations!"

Anakin:" intercourse with you-hoo-hoo-hoo"

(back to Peter and Lois)

Lois:" no, I'm worried about chris, what are we gonna do about him getting hurt by bullies"

Peter:" ah he'll be fine"

Lois:" Peter, I'm still worried"

Peter:" Ok, how about this Lois, I'll follow him around tomorrow, and see what I can do"

Lois:" Ok Peter"

Peter:" N-Now can I do ya"

(The next day, at Chris's school, Peter is hiding behind a trash can, watching Chris at his locker)

Sam:" Hey Chris"

Chris:" oh hey Sam, have you seen Terance yet?"

Sam:" no, Chris are you just gonna let him pick on you"

Chris:" I can't stand up to him he's twice my size"

Terance:" who?"

Chris:" uh? no one Terance"

Terance:" are you ready for your Ass woopin of the day?"

Peter:" Oh No!"

(the Kool-Aid man bust through the wall)

Kool-Aid Man:" OH YEAH!"

(he then steps back slowly and leaves)

(Terance picks up Chris By the shirt)

Terance:" give me your lunch money Fat Ass"

Chris:" I don't have any, I Brought my lunch today"

Terance:" whats in the lunch box?"

Chris:" a Sandwhich, some chips, and a soda"

Terance:" that'll do for now"

(Terance drops Chris and walks off)

(later at the Drunken Clam)

Peter:" I don't know what I should do guys, the guy is twice the size of Chris"

Joe:" Lighten up Peter, drink some beer"

Cleaveland:" yea you'll figure it out soon Peter"

Peter:" you Guys are right"

(the next day at Chris's school)

(Peter sees Terance picking on Chris, he stands up and walks up to Terance)

Peter:" Hey Leave My son alone, get your own damn lunch money"

Chris:" Dad?"

Terance:" go away fat man"

Peter:" hey i believe the correct term is Retarded"

Terance:" what?"

Peter:" take this"

(Peter punches Terance in the balls, he falls to the ground in pain)

Peter:" good that worked, i was afraid he had taken steroids and lost the feeling in his crouch"

Chris:" Nice goin dad"

Peter:" for what?"

Chris:" for beating up Terance"

Peter:" Who?"

Chris:" the bully"

Peter:" ok whatever crazy person, lets go home"

(later at the Griffen House)

Lois:" you did a good thing today, Peter"

Peter:" N-Now can I..."

Lois:" yes Peter you can do me, lets get up stairs"

End Credits


End file.
